Chakra Transfer Technique
This technique allows the user to transfer their chakra to a target. The amount of chakra transferred depends solely on the user. Overview This technique was originally created by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki in order to "connect" the spiritual energies of every living person. His intention was for it to be used to build and maintain peace through his religion of ninshū, but this technique ended up becoming another tool for war when humanity weaponised chakra. This technique is used by many shinobi, each one of them has shown to use technique in different ways. Variations * Certain people, such as Minato Namikaze and Naruto Uzumaki could also mould the transferred chakra in order to adapt it to another person's specific chakra type.Naruto chapter 617, page 5 In the latter's case, due to Kurama's chakra, it also enveloped the recipients in a chakra cloak similar to his "Version 1" form, albeit with no tails.Naruto chapter 616 Once the user transfers its chakra, he/she is able to manipulate that chakra remotely. * Katsuyu and its summoners have a unique bond between them through Strength of a Hundred Seal and they can use Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing. Tsunade used this technique during Pain's invasion of Konoha, with Tsunade first transferring her healing chakra to Katsuyu, and then Katsuyu itself transferring it to the wounded villagers. Sakura used the same method of Tsunade with Katsuyu to heal wounded shinobi in Shinobi Alliance against Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 634, pages 7-8 * Tsunade used again this technique during the five Kage's fight against Madara Uchiha to give Ōnoki some of her chakra so that he could use a massive Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique to defeat Madara's wood clones.Naruto chapter 588, pages 13-15 Sakura later used this technique to improve Obito's Kamui. * Zetsu's Spore Technique creates clones, which feed on chakra to grow are also able to transfer chakra to people they come in contact with.Naruto chapter 466, pages 9-11 * Dan Katō was able to use this technique as a spirit in Tsunade's consciousness to restore her chakra and Strength of a Hundred Seal.Naruto chapter 591, page 16 Obito did something similar to give his chakra and dōjutsu powers to Kakashi after his body had been turned to ashes.Naruto chapter 688, page 2 * Jūgo was able to transfer natural energy to someone thanks to his clan's unique ability.Naruto chapter 413, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 618, page 13 * Tailed beasts are also able to freely share their chakra with whoever they choose, and as Kurama has noted, it is a less complicated process for them than it is for humans.Naruto chapter 572, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 609, pages 13-14 * Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki was the first user of this technique to connect all humans living in the earth and gave the chakra to humanity besides his immediate family.Naruto chapter 665, page 6 Hagoromo also used this technique inside of Naruto and Sasuke who are the reincarnations of Asura and Indra. He gave the power to them to defeat Madara. While using this technique, a unique entity appears behind Hagoromo with a marking reminiscent of a third eye in its forehead.Naruto chapter 671, pages 14-16 Non-Canon Variations * If the Aburame member has proper control, the kikaichū are also shown able to transfer their accumulated chakra to others targets, replenishing them.Naruto: Shippūden episode 304 * The Magaki Group uses this technique in a different way. First Nangō sends his chakra to Benten and Chūshin, and then both of them send it along with its own to Akaboshi, greatly enhancing the power of his techniques.Naruto: Shippūden episode 144 He is able to shatter a barrier easily with his increased chakra. References es:Jutsu: Transferencia de Chakra pt-br:Transferência de Chakra